


i built my life

by nymja



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, I love them all ;;, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories on Rukia, Renji, and the family they've built.</p><p>--</p><p>Latest: </p><p>Ichika’s smirk transformed into a full grin. </p><p>“Shred, Isonade!”</p><p>Silence. And then. </p><p>CRACK</p><p>Her zanpaktou shifted, the blade perforating and rising until it resembled a wicked grater, the smaller blades evocative of shark’s fins. Raw electricity whirled around the hilt, crawled up the pommel, and danced around the small fins until they conducted lightning.</p><p>Renji’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. His eyes watered, just a little. And his cry echoed throughout the noble, distinguished Kuchiki estate.</p><p>“FUCK YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abarai-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Likely unconnected drabble fills that are about the Kuchiki-Abarai family! BECAUSE I LOVE THEM. Feel free to submit prompts @ gizkasparadise.tumblr.com/ask :D

His heart stopped. All the blood drained from his face. He couldn’t have heard her right. “A-a what?”

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. “You heard me.” After a moment her eyes snapped open, and her fist met her open palm. “It will be a girl, and she’ll be the strongest fighter in Soul Society!”

He looked down at where she rested her head on his thigh, still trying to process everything. A huge, shark-like grin split his face as it settled in–the expression covering the slightly watery quality to his eyes. “Of course she will! We’ll start training once she’s three years old!”

Rukia’s gaze softened for a moment, understanding. But then it morphed immediately back into the fiery look of determination. “Two!” 

“One!”

“Immediately!”

He leaned back, gesturing animatedly with his hands as he let his mental image of their daughter start to form. “She’ll be vice-captain by the time she’s fifteen!” 

Rukia flicked a fast thumb’s up. “She will also be an excellent drawer, Nii-sama and I will teach her everything we know!”

Renji nodded–artistry was a foregone conclusion with the grace of the Kuchiki. “And I’ll show her how to duel!”

“And I will instruct her in kido!”

“We’ll have the most amazing daughter of all time!”

“Everyone will respect Abarai-chan and her fearsome abilities!”

Renji’s eyes went wide. “…Abarai?”

Her large violet stare became narrowed. “Tch, fool. You can’t forget your own name during this critical time.”

The grin on his face morphed into a smile. She smiled back, all hints of their earlier teasing replaced by something softer as they stared at each other.

Taking a breath, Renji leaned down to press his forehead against hers, and Rukia’s fingers threaded through the end of his braid. He tried to think, to decide on the best name for the already best daughter.

“Abarai Ichika?” 

Rukia blinked, then nodded. “Acceptable!”


	2. Time for Nappies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon on tumblr <3

It was Kenzo’s first day out of the academy, and he couldn’t stomach the anticipation and anxiety that were roiling up in him as he was addressed by his superior officer for the first time. The terrifying Vice-Captain straightened his back, bunched his fists on either sides of his hips and cleared his throat before addressing the newest Academy recruits.

“Listen up, grunts! This is the first day of training in the Sixth Division and it’ll be the hardest three months of your life!”

Kenzo lowered his eyes out of respect to the Vice-Captain, pausing when they only met another stare at about chest-level. Was that…a baby?

From where it was secured in a sling, the infant’s tiny eyebrows screwed up into a menacing frown that uncannily mimicked the one he had seen on the Vice Captain’s face.  Abarai…had a baby…strapped to his chest…

It was wearing a knit cap with slightly cross-eyed rabbits on it.

Kenzo’s eyes flickered up in a panic, only to meet Abarai’s. The Vice Captain and the baby met him with duo intimidating glares.

“Something the matter, recruit?”

“N-no, I-!” Kenzo looked past Abarai to see _Kuchiki Byakuya_ standing in the entrance to the courtyard. He swallowed. “It just seems like it might be-”

Abarai’s tattooed eyebrows raised. One at a time. He was done for. Finished. Pleadingly, he looked to the Captain and managed to bow his head. “Captain Kuchiki-!”

“Vice Captain.” The Captain’s cool voice slid over the area like fog. All but Abarai tensed.

“Yeah, Captain?” He craned his neck over his shoulder. The baby’s followed. Upon seeing the man who many thought to be the most frightening of the Gotei 13 Captains, the baby gave a squeal of delight and raised its pudgey arms.

“We agreed to a schedule.”

Abarai rolled his eyes, but dutifully started to remove the baby’s sling from around his shoulders. “Alright, alright.” His face, previously set in a permanent and scary look, morphed into a dopey expression as he rubbed his nose against the baby’s. “Bye~bye Ichi! Who loves you? Tochan!”

Kenzo didn’t think the baby was old enough to talk or even understand, but it grabbed a fistful of Abarai’s red, spikey hair and ripped hard enough for all the recruits to collectively wince.

Abarai’s eye twitched, but the goofy smile didn’t fade. “Such…strength…”

“Vice Captain,” Byakuya cut in again.

With obvious reluctance, Abarai passed the infant to Kuchiki-taichou. The fearful Captain cradled the infant to his chest, and his eyes slid to the side. When he spoke, it was with the same, distant aloofness with which he issued commands.

“It is time for nappies, Ichika.”

The baby instantly fell asleep. Eerie.

But also…

 _Adorable_. Its big violet eyes were no longer glaring at him, instead closed in peaceful slumber. Tiny snores emitted from its tiny nose.

“So. Cute.” Kenzo whispered with a clenched fist.

The Captain retreated with all the languid grace with which he entered, a diaper bag (?!) with cartoon rabbits across his back.

Abarai jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “That is the future Captain of the Sixth Division and strongest baby in all of Soul Society, protect her with your life!”

Kenzo was the first to bow, though everyone else were all quick to do so.

“Yes, Vice Captain Abarai, _sir_!”


	3. Object Permanence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for gogolithicmass, who requested byakuya + ichika!

The past three months has altered a spot in Byakuya’s routine. What was once an hour dedicated to calligraphy practice now leads him here, to a modest house on the outskirts of the Kuchiki estate, where he kneels at a table that is too low and his sister prepares tea that is too strong. The Kuchiki-Abarai household is always an odd mix– the well-ordered neatness of his subordinate are mixed with lines of plushies against the wall. **  
**

He sips calmly at his too strong tea, and watches as Rukia smiles down at her daughter, who rests happily in her lap. Her hair is starting to grow in with shocks of red bursts. About half a centimeter longer than it was on his last visit, if he had to guess.

This is. His happiest hour.

“More tea, Nii-sama?” Rukia asks, resting her chin on Ichika’s head. Ichika flashes him a gummy grin.

Byakuya inclines his head, setting down his small porcelain cup, stamped with small ducks and rabbits. “Please.”

“Here you go!” Rukia’s pour is still graceful, despite the tiny hands wrapped around her bicep. He accepts with a grateful nod and she smiles at him before returning her attention to her daughter. “Ready, Ichika?”

The baby gurgles; serious as she looks up.

Rukia presses both hands against her face. “Where’s kachan?”

Ichika’s face screws up, concerned.

Rukia drops her hands. “Discovered!”

She squeals in laughter. Rukia smirks at Byakuya, proud mother, and is about to address him when a messenger from the Thirteenth Division arrives at the threshold, kneeling with her fist pressed to the floor.

“Captain Kuchiki!”

Rukia turns her attention to the messenger. “What is it?”

“Urgent message from the 55th barracks!”

Byakuya watches as she glances at him, then Ichika. And he makes a decision for her, offering up his hands. “Attend to your duties, Captain.”

Rukia nods, passing him Ichika without hesitation. Her light, baby-weight in his arms. “I’ll be right back, Nii-sama! Be good, Ichi-chan!”

Rukia leaves with the messenger. Soon it is just Byakuya and his niece. Ichika stares up at him, expectant. He gets a horrifying vision of her tiny face covered in tattoos and decides he must redirect his thoughts.

Hesitantly, he repeats the game he has seen Rukia play with Ichika multiple times. He presses his palms over his eyes. “Where is…oji-sama?”

There is no answer. He is unsure of how long he is expected to wait. Another moment, and he lowers his hands. Ichika sends him a look that is somehow skeptical.

“I was…displaced,” he explains to the infant.

Ichika does not acknowledge this displacement. Frowning, he decides to try once more.

“Again. Where is oji-sama?”

A gurgle. A small amount of relief fills him.

“Adequate. Let us improve.” Again, he covers his face. “Where is oji-sama?”

A clumsy pat on the back of his fingers. He stiffens at the touch, as Ichika’s pat becomes a clumsy attempt to grab one of his fingers. He lowers his hand to accommodate her reach, watching as Ichika’s small fist latches onto his thumb.

His eyes flicker to her chubby face. She giggles.

“…You seek to be challenged,” he rationalizes, “Very well. We will increase your skills.”

–

When Rukia returns, he places the baby back in her arms with some reluctance.

“We have improved her understanding of object permanence. Two out of three times, she understands that I am here with or without seeing my face. Dexterity and depth perception have also benefited from this exercise of yours.”

Rukia’s eyes go wide.

And then she flashes him a grand thumb’s up. “An excellent play date, Nii-sama!”

Stoically, he returns the gesture. “As expected.”


	4. Proposals and Paperwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Renji proposing to Rukia

While surprise has always been difficult to come by Byakuya Kuchiki, the past five years have eroded an already diminished reservoir of the emotion. So that his eyes widened, just so, was a testament to the oddity in front of him.

 

“S-shit!” Renji swore under his breath, bent over at nearly a perpendicular angle and making large, swiping movements with his arms at the grass. “Get over here you fucker-!”

 

Byakuya is at an impasse. On the one hand, this clearly looks like foolishness. On the other, his Vice Captain is standing in the courtyard of his estate and wearing what looks like his most expensive kimono. One that is undoubtedly accruing grass stains as he watches. His mind goes to the conversation he had earlier this week with his sister, and a hypothesis (that he will not investigate his feelings on, not yet) blossoming in his mind as he watches Renji strong-arm a rabbit into his arms.

 

Byakuya takes a slow, regal inhale through his nose. Before he exhales his Vice Captain’s name. “Renji.”

 

Renji goes still. The rabbit that is encaged in his crossed forearms does the same. Both of them look up with equally pained expressions. “C-captain Byakuya!”

 

He looks at him with lowered lashes. “Why are you catching rabbits at the Kuchiki estate?”

 

“I, uh-” the man’s neck and cheeks go as red as his hair. He immediately slams into a full bow on the ground, fist pressed against the earth in front of him. The corner of Byakuya’s lips turns down at the imminent grass stains no doubt added to the man’s formal wear. “It’s for Rukia, sir!”

 

“Rukia often enjoys watching these rabbits in lieu of her poetry exercises.” Byakuya slowly folds his hands into the sleeves of his haori. “Capturing them…” He sighs, again. A subtle thing. “Would be unwise.”

 

Renji’s eyes go wide. “Shit-” he coughs, “-Apologies, Captain! Momo just suggested it, and I thought it was better than what Ikkaku said about an arm-wrestling match-”

 

“What task are these instructions for.”

 

Renji drops the rabbit, it hops away as fast as it can. He is once again red on most of his exposed skin, but there is a spark of something in his brown stare that Byakuya recognizes. It is the same look his subordinate had when he challenged him for the first time with his bankai. It is the same stare he gave to him three years ago, when he clumsily followed the procedure for pursuing a courtship with a member of the noble Kuchiki family and asked for Byakuya’s blessing.

 

“I’m gonna ask Rukia to marry me!” He declares in a near battle cry, meeting his gaze straight-on, even though his knuckles press and fidget into the dirt uncomfortably.

 

Byakuya knows the look he gives Renji is cold. As the head of the Kuchiki household, he cannot afford to be anything but. As a brother, there is something about this proposal that feels of loss, even though he had long ago reconciled himself to the fact that one day, should Rukia return his sentiments, this would be a possibility. It was no secret, after all, why five and a half years ago Renji Abarai fought so hard for the position of the Sixth Division’s Vice Captain.

 

His gaze flickers up. “You expect a favorable answer.”

 

Renji visibly swallows, but Byakuya senses that his will remains firm. “I just want to be able to get an answer, whatever it’s gonna be.”

 

“I see,” Byakuya settles on.

 

They stare at each other once again. 

 

Byakuya does not smile. His cold gaze does not falter. But there is something in him that feels...calmer, than he had ever anticipated about the prospect of his sister’s possible marriage. “You will not be convinced otherwise.” An observation, not a judgement.

 

Renji seems to shift this minute shift in his Captain, because the fidgeting of his fist stops and his mouth splits into a grin. “Hell no!”

 

“Hm.” Byakuya takes a step backwards and turns around, retreating to the archives of the Kuchiki estate. “You have miscalculated.”

 

He hears Renji get up in a hustle of movement. “W-what?!”

 

“Rukia is a member of the Kuchiki family, something I doubt has escaped your attention.”

 

Renji’s voice takes on an edge as he steps to his side. “What’re you saying, Captain.”

 

Byakuya sends him a dispassionate glance before his fingers gracefully slide open a partition. 

 

The Kuchiki archives is a room positively lined with scrolls, tablets, and other scripts. They are hosted in cabinets, which are stacked from floor to ceiling. He hears Renji puff out a little breath of disbelief. 

 

“You’re taking me to a library?”

 

The hint of an amused smile crosses Byakuya’s face. He instantly smothers it before Renji can see. “As I am sure you are aware, Renji…”

 

He leads him to a low table in the center of the room. It is stacked with several scripts and scrolls, many of them ancient. All of them written with very, very small handwriting.

 

“...a proposal of marriage will require the appropriate documentation before it proceeds.”

 

Renji’s eyes go wide, the hope in his eyes is enough for Byakuya to soften around the edges. “You mean-”

 

“Sit, Renji. And we will begin.”

 

\--

 

It is two hours into organizing the appropriate contracts when Renji’s voice pierces the amiable silence in which they have worked.

 

“Captain…”

 

“Hm.”

 

Renji fidgets with a stack of newly unearthed scrolls. “You’ve already signed some of these.”

 

Byakuya does not want to give anything away. So he merely dips his calligraphy brush into the ink well. “I am a man of observation.”

 

Renji’s fingers clench around the edges of the paper. His smile is soft, an unguarded thing that Byakuya has only seen directed at his sister. “...thank you, Captain.”

 

He does not know what to do with this gratitude. So Byakuya only nods, and stares at the newly added line on the Kuchiki family tree.

 

\--

 

They work well into the evening. But the necessary scrolls are filled, the contracts finalized. The terms of the conditions and dowry set. Throughout the entire process, Renji’s expression grows increasingly bewildered, like the drying ink is a reality he has never dared to hope for.

 

When they finish, Renji awkwardly clears his throat.

 

“Rukia’s not, uh. Stuck with all this if she says no, right?”

 

Byakuya’s lips press into a line. 

 

Renji tugs at his collar. “Right. ‘Course not.”

 

Byakuya seals the final scroll.

 

\--

 

The next morning, he knows he shouldn’t intrude. But he hears the sound of Renji’s frantic knocking on the door of Rukia’s quarters and he pauses from his morning prayers. He looks at the shrine hosting his late wife’s photo, and something warm but sad fills his chest.

 

“She is happy, Hisana,” he promises her. 

 

There is the sound of a door sliding open. He closes his eyes. His fingers lightly grip the fabric of his hakama. And he listens as Rukia addresses her early visitor across the courtyard.

 

“Renji? What is it-?”

 

“I-!” 

 

“You? Why are you patting your robes?”

 

“Hold on! I have a speech-”

 

“A speech?”

 

“Yumichika helped with it-”

 

“Why is Yumichika writing your speeches!”

 

“Ugh, to hell with it!” There’s a pause. Behind his closed eyes, Byakuya can see it play out in a variety of ways. Maybe he gets down on one knee. Maybe he bows. Perhaps she holds one of his hands with her own. Either way, there is a gentleness now in his Vice Captain’s voice that is not often present. “Rukia…”

 

There is a slight hitch to his sister’s response. “Renji?”

 

“Forty-five years ago, I let go of- of the person I-.” He breathes. His Vice Captain is nervous. “The space between then and now was-” Renji’s voice breaks, the man uncharacteristically tongue-tied. He takes a moment before continuing. “I didn’t know what it was like to have an empty sky until the stars were out of reach. I-” Again, that edge of determination fills Renji’s words. “-I would do anything, to not know that emptiness again!” Another stretch of silence. When he speaks, his voice is so quiet Byakuya nearly has to strain to hear it. “I love you Rukia! Please do me the honor of being my family!”

 

Silence. Byakuya waits for a response, although he knows what his sister’s answer will be.

 

“Fool,” she mutters with affection--and it sounds as though her voice might be thick with tears. “If you want me to marry you, you have to ask for it.”

 

A laugh escapes Renji, somewhere between relief and awe. “I was getting to that!”

 

“Then do it!”

 

“Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me?”

 

“Of course. I already asked Nii-sama to prepare the proper documentation-”

 

“-you mean-!”

 

“Tch, yes. You beat me to the proposal.” 

 

There’s a bark of a laugh, and then his sister’s softer giggle, and Byakuya has heard enough. He opens his eyes. And lets the rest of it fade into the background as his sister and his Vice Captain share their moment.

 

“...They will always have a place with the Kuchiki,” Byakuya whispers to Hisana, and bows his head with a smile.


	5. The Visual!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: Ichika's first words

“Renji!”

The sound of Rukia’s cry makes him immediately drop the stack of paperwork he was attempting to sort. His adrenaline spikes as he pivots, barreling down the halls of the Kuchiki estate in a way that makes the servants’ hair blow after him (their expressions, however, remain unphased. Everyone is quite used to Abarai’s antics by now). 

He digs his fingers in to the door, sliding it open. “What! What is it?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT-!”

“Stop yelling!” Rukia yells back, and he looks down to see her kneeling on the floor. Ichikia is crawling in front of her, a tiny and determined scowl on her face that she has clearly learned from her mother. “And sit! This is of utmost importance!”

Numbly, Renji follows her command, sliding in next to her and ruffling the hair on Ichikia’s tiny head with his big hand in greeting. “What’s going on?”

Rukia tilts her nose up with pride. “Ichika has spoken her first word! All thanks to me and our rigorous training sessions-”

“Hey! I’m the one who reads to her!”

“With illustrations from me. The key to language is in the visual, _the visual_!”

Renji goes to argue back, but pauses. He blinks a few times, before clearing his throat because it suddenly feels too tight. “Wait...you mean...Ichika has her first word?”

Rukia smirks. “Of course!” And points a dramatic finger at him. “Listen!”

Rukia and Renji lean forward in tandem, eyes focused intensely. A dramatic silence blankets them both as they stare down at Ichika, who scowls back at them with a tiny, serious expression.

“Alright, Ichika. Who’s the best in the world--answer me!”

Ichika nods gravely. “Ch...”

Renji leans closer. Maybe it’s Tochan?!

“Cha...”

Renji is now nose to nose with his daughter.

Ichika headbutts him. “Chappy!”

Renji’s face falls. He rubs his forehead. “C...happy.”

Rukia gives him a thumb’s up. Ichika mimics it by raising her entire fist.


	6. Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt of renruki confessing their feelings! Set after the Fake Karakura Town arc, because I headcanon these two as lowkey dating during the time skip ;)

It’s been a month since Ichigo lost his powers, and Renji hasn’t figured out how to talk to her about it yet. There used to be a time where they could talk about anything, but forty years doesn’t just fall away and even though sometimes it feels like that time didn’t exist between them it _did_. So now he’s standing outside the Thirteenth Division’s training grounds like a jackass because he feels like he should do something.

But he can’t figure out what.

Does he tell her sorry? Ask her to train?

…does he take her to see him?

He doesn’t know. And he doesn’t like that uncertainty when Rukia’s hurting.

“Renji?”

Shit. He looks down the field, where Rukia approaches him. The grass sparkles in the sun–frost gradually melting off its blades. She hasn’t stopped training since she left Karakura Town. Usually he’s her partner.

He rubs the back of the neck. Takes a breath. And forces a cheerful smile on his face. “Hey, Rukia!”

She walks up to him, cheeks flushed from the exercise and he knows he’s staring. He’s always staring. _Idiot_. Her brows crease. “What are you doing out here?”

He shrugs, feeling awkward and vulnerable and hating it. “Checking in.”

Rukia lowers her gaze. The words topple from him before he can stop them.

“I’m sorry.”

She snaps her attention back. “For what?”

“Ichigo.” He can’t meet her stare. “I know you- he-”

Rukia nods. “I miss him. He’s one of my dearest friends.”

He knows what he’s supposed to do. He’s supposed to let go in this, to do what’s going to make her happy. But he swore to his soul that he wouldn’t let her go again and maybe that’s where this conflict comes from. Maybe that’s what makes all the words hard to say.

But Renji says them. Because it’s Rukia. “He’s…a lucky guy.”

She raises her brows. “What’s with the stupid expression on your face?”

He can’t find it in him to fake an outrage. Instead Renji shakes his head. “I’ll-” He breathes in deep through his nose. Closes his eyes. “I’ll do whatever it takes to get you back to Ichigo, Rukia! No matter what!!”

His hand is shaking. In his mind, he sees it again. That same hand letting her leave. It’s an image that burns clearly, no matter how many years pass, and Renji does his best to fight through his pain to do what will make Rukia happy.

“Renji…” she whispers.

He tenses.

Her fingers slide over his forearm, still cold from using Sode no Shirayuki. The chill of it burrows deep into his veins as her touch drifts from arm to wrist. To palm.

“Renji,” Rukia states more assertively.

Her slim fingers fit the wider spaces between his. He feels her other hand wrap around the back of his and he hesitantly opens his eyes to see her staring up at him with a soft expression. It’s one he’s seen before–it makes his throat tight and his face burn.

He loves her. More than anything.

“I miss Ichigo, but I’m not waiting for him.” She brings his hand to her chest, it almost covers the whole of it. Her heart beats rapidly against his palm. “Do you understand?”

He watches her face, trying not to let his hopes run ahead of him. But Rukia doesn’t move, and after a moment, he grips her hands as tight as he can– a promise.

“Yeah…” He exhales, as something finally holds together. “Thank you, Rukia.”

She smiles. “…fool.” And doesn’t turn away when he brings his other hand to cup her face. “There’s nothing to thank me for.”


	7. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: renji + rukia's official first date

“We’re going to be late!”

“I’m going as fast as I can-”

“-well run faster, fool!”

Their bare feet slam against the dry ground, small clouds of dust emitting from the soles of them. Renji doesn’t try to fight the insistent tugging around his wrist, as Rukia nearly drags him behind her. His eyes drift down, not for the first time, to where the ragged hem of Rukia’s kimono parts to reveal her quickly sprinting legs.

He feels his cheeks burn before he juts his chin up at the air. 

“Move your ass!” She screams, before _tugging_ so hard his arm almost pulls out of his socket. “The sky’s going down!” 

“What-!”

Sure enough, the sun is setting before them. The pair are sweaty and tired, skin flushed from the heat of a day spent climbing up a hillside and where her fingers wrap around his skin it burns like a brand. 

He can’t screw tonight up. 

Their dirty, dusty feet slow as they come closer to the edge at the top of the hill. He’d spent an afternoon trying to figure out the best seat, and hoped it worked. Rukia grins and looks back at him over her shoulder, her black hair pooling down the center of her back and he takes a breath.

Her grin becomes smaller. “What’s with the stupid expression?” 

He clears his throat. “Nothing!” It’d taken him four swaps with the gang before he had enough saved, and he swings off the pack on his shoulder to start unrolling a blanket. “Here!”

Rukia’s brows raise. “A blanket?”

“For. Sitting.”

“But it’s summer.”

“How was I supposed to know that?!”

“Idiot.” But she smiles, and lowers herself gracefully onto the blanket, her legs stretched out before her. With a clumsy, frantic movement, Renji collapses beside her.

“I brought watermelon,” he offers, feeling awkward and nervous and he just. Hopes this is what she wants. Because too-ripe fruit and coarse,scratchy linen to sit on sure as hell isn’t what she deserves.

Her eyes widen. “Where did you get that?!”

“Traded with Ryuu,” he says with a shrug; his cheeks burn a deeper red.

She smiles, and grabs a slice when he offers it. They eat in companionable silence before she points a finger at the sky. “Renji, it’s about to start.”

He’s not looking at the sky. “…Yeah.”

The sun sets. Rukongai doesn’t celebrate festivals, but some of the closer district do, and from this vantage point they can see it all from a distance. The distorted sound of far-away music floats in the air, small strings of lights from the parades and dances breaking up the night.

Then, the fireworks. They break the sky like chrysanthemums, and he hears Rukia’s soft gasp as their noise echoes throughout all of Soul Society. She leans, until her back is to his chest, and she settles there. He hesitates for only a moment before he wraps his arms around her waist, cranes his neck in order to have his chin on her shoulder.

“One day, I’ll take you to the actual festival,” he promises.

Rukia snorts, shimmying in until she is comfortable in his large frame. “We’ve clearly already found the best spot.”

He rolls his eyes, but his arms tighten their embrace. He looks down to see another shower of light reflect in her wide eyes, and thinks that this is how he can spend the rest of his life.


	8. Bring Back Kazui!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Ichika bringing her boyfriend to meet her parents

Ichika drew a slow breath through her nose as she stood outside the main office of the Thirteenth Division. It was about the time of day that her parents would be having lunch together, and they would therefore be vulnerable. If she timed it just right, she’d be able to bring Haru in while her father was mid-taiyuki and therefore unable to reject-

“I-Ichika-san?” Haru, a perfectly nice and perfectly average boy from the Third Division interrupted with concern.

Ichika slammed her fist into her open palm as she continued to stare at the door. Perfect! It was the perfect strategy! 

“Ichika-?”

She pivoted, grabbing him by the ear. “Come on, Haru, now’s the time!”

“What-!”

Ichika kicked open the door, dragging her new boyfriend behind her. “Parents!” She declared, throwing her head back.

Rukia and Renji, from where they were sitting at a low table, both tilted up their heads toward the door. Her father blinked slowly, while her mother carefully chewed the rest of the rice in her cheek.

“This is-” Ichika blinked, looking over her shoulder. “What’s your family name?”

Haru flushed, and muttered, “Tanaka…”

“This is Tanaka Haru, my boyfriend! ACCEPT HIM!”

In tandem, Renji and Rukia’s eyes slid from Ichika’s determined scowl, to the beet red Haru, to each other.

Rukia swallowed, and poured herself another cup of tea. “No.”

Ichika’s jaw dropped. “What?!”

Renji shrugged, helping himself to another small pancake. “We don’t like him.”

“How can you not-!”

Rukia tilted her head, a curtain of dark hair falling over her shoulder as she searched the door behind Ichika. “Where’s Kazui?” 

Her husband grunted in agreement. “We’re waiting for Kazui.”

Rukia flipped up her thumb. “Bring back Kazui.”

Flustered, and annoyed, but also still flustered, Ichika made an inarticulate sound, pointed a finger at her blank-faced parents in outrage, and stormed through the door.

Awkwardly, Haru shuffled out behind her. “It was…it was nice to meet you!”

Rukia smiled, gentle and lovely as flowers and sparkles seemed to appear behind her head. “Take care, Haru!”

His eyes widened, and he went into a low bow. “Of course! Whatever you want, Kuchiki-taichou!”

Renji’s eyebrow twitched. But in a moment, the boy was gone. He took a breath to settle his annoyance, and to make sure the kids were gone, before smirking. “Pay up.”

Rukia crossed her arms and looked up with a huff. “Absolutely not. The bet was for Ichika’s first boyfriend to be Kazui.”

“Who do you think she just brought in?!”

“Fool! How can someone be another’s boyfriend without the parental blessing!” Rukia smacked her closed fist against her open palm. “It’s the perfect strategy!”

Renji’s eyebrow began to twitch again.


	9. FUCK YEAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: teenage ichika shows off her shikai + renruki day 7: happy family

“Ready!” She barked out, drawing her sword and aiming it up (and up) at her dad’s chest.

Renji yawned, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Ichika frowned, cleared her throat. “HEY! Ready?!”

He jerked to attention, and Ichika tried to smother her annoyance at his grogginess. It was almost dawn! He was a vice captain!! She was just the 20th seat of the 11th division and  _she_ was alert and focused. 

“Yeah, yeah!” He frowned, confused. “What’s this about, Ichika?”

She smirked, the expression evocative of Rukia’s smug confidence that put Renji immediately on edge. She outstretched her forward foot, the toes digging into the dirt of the Kuchiki estate’s fighting ground. The hairs on her arms and neck started to rise with static electricity as she extended her zanpaktou.

“Behold!” 

Renji blinked, an intense look of concentration on his face at his daughter’s command.

Ichika’s smirk transformed into a full grin. 

“ _Shred, Isonade!”_

Silence. And then. 

**_CRACK_ **

Her zanpaktou shifted, the blade perforating and rising until it resembled a wicked grater, the smaller blades evocative of shark’s fins. Raw electricity whirled around the hilt, crawled up the pommel, and danced around the small fins until they  _conducted lightning_.

Renji’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. His eyes watered, just a little. And his cry echoed throughout the noble, distinguished Kuchiki estate.

“FUCK YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

–

“Don’t poke it!”

“It itches!”

“It’s supposed to! Just smack it!”

Despite the aggravation in his tone, her dad hasn’t stopped grinning like an idiot since she showed him Isonade, her lightning shark. And she hasn’t either. Her newly tattooed arm is wrapped with light bandages, protecting the new whorls that now cover her forearm, reminiscent of waves.

She smacks it. It does feel a little better. 

Renji grins down at her, ruffles her hair. “Proud of you, Ichika. Go take Ikkaku’s seat.”

“Dad, he’s the  _captain.”_

“So?”

“Achem.”

Both father and daughter pause in their steps simultaneously. And look down. 

Rukia stands before the gates of the Kuchiki estate, arms crossed and folded in the sleeves of her captain’s robes. “What’s got you two all excited?” 

Renji’s smile breaks. “Ichika–!” And then, as if remembering that his daughter should probably do the sharing, nudges her with his elbow. “You tell her!”

Ichika smiles just like her father, pointing a thumb at her chest. “I summoned my shikai!”

Rukia doesn’t smile or yell like her father, but her eyes fill with such honest pride that Ichika feels her eyes start to water in happiness. After a moment, Rukia clears her throat. “Of course. It’s only natural that my daughter would summon shikai at such a young age-”

“And I got a tattoo!”

Silence. Dead. Fucking. Silence. Rukia glares at Renji. Then Ichika’s bandaged forearm. And only asks a single, icey question.

“ _Where.”_

Renji pales. Ichika feels her cheeks burn. “Uh, Iba’s-”

She glides forward with the grace of uncle Byakuya, but grabs her non-tattooed arm with the force of a typhoon. “We’re going there.  _Now.”_

Powerless, Ichika allows herself to be dragged by her mother (who is a good foot shorter than her), as her dad stares after them with wide eyes.

–

“It… _itches._ ”

“It’s supposed to, just smack it.”

Rukia eyes her daughter suspiciously, but smacks it–probably harder than necessary. “Oh. That helps.”

“Told you!” Ichika smacks her opposite shoulder, now also bandaged. Rukia sports a matching wrap. 

“I’m very proud of you, you know.” Rukia says as they walk back toward the estate.

Ichika smiles. “Thanks, mom.”

–

A day later, Abarai Ichika is sporting two new tattoos: whorls like the waves on her forearm that remind the other shinigami of her father.

And a pink, Chappie bunny on her opposite shoulder that her mother’s matched on her own arm.


End file.
